Computed Tomographic x-ray scanners (referred to herein as “CT scanners”) have been in clinical use since the early 1970s. Generally, a CT scanner uses a rotating x-ray beam and detector to make cross-sectional (or three-dimensional) images of human anatomy and other subjects. A major disadvantage of current CT scanners is the inability to substantially increase the spatial resolution when the size of the subject under examination decreases. Moreover, the spatial resolution of prior CT scanners cannot be substantially increased when one wishes to target a specific area of anatomy for detailed examination.
Prior variable resolution (VRX) techniques have boosted spatial resolution of CT detectors in the scan plane by two or more orders of magnitude. Generally, this has been accomplished by decreasing the angle of incidence of the x-ray beam relative to the surface of the detector array, thereby reducing the projected detector spacing. In prior single-arm angled detector geometries, there have been problems with non-symmetry from one side to the other side of the detector array. Also, in prior systems, the total variation in the sampling aperture has been relatively large and the maximum local system magnification has been large, which reduced overall system resolution unless extremely small focal spots were employed. Dual-arm detectors have offered an improvement over single-arm detectors by providing left-right symmetry, reduction in the total variation in the line-spread function (LSF), and reduction of the maximum system magnification. However, prior dual-arm detectors have had a gap or discontinuity at the central detector cells where the two arms meet, and there have been problems with inter-arm x-ray scattering.
Thus, prior VRX-CT scanners have provided increased spatial resolution by reducing the detector angle to reduce its projected size and the corresponding size of the scan circle. However, if the scan circle was reduced too much, the object being imaged no longer fit inside the scan circle. To reduce the scan circle even smaller would produce reconstruction artifacts created by structures outside the scan circle which are not sampled in all views (projections).
What is needed, therefore, is a VRX-CT x-ray scanner having an improved geometry that provides increased spatial resolution without the problems associated with prior single-arm and dual-arm scanner designs.